


成人游戏4

by sgation



Category: Kings
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：abo   师生关系   提示：强尼是个17岁的性征刚刚成熟的alpha，杰克是29岁的拉丁文教师。脑洞来源于电影《教室别恋》。</p>
            </blockquote>





	成人游戏4

他未曾体尝过恋爱，也没有体尝过性。直到三周前杰克在办公室那活色生香的一堂课。

 

他曾在夜里幻想着被柔软的omega包裹的感觉，但一切如此抽象，过剩的精力和蓬勃的alpha本能在他的身体上蒸腾出燥郁的热气，他只是需要…需要什么？他在自己的卧床上撸动着阴茎射出来，那模糊的需要便随之沉入睡眠。

 

直到现在，他在17岁的生日后彻底出落为一个成熟alpha，有着美妙体态和致命吸引的拉丁文老师引着他走进了这个让人着迷又混沌的世界。他觉得眩晕，快乐，刺激，又甜蜜。他的心就像他鼓胀的肱二头肌，被巨大的激情和渴望撑满了。

 

这是恋爱么？毕竟他和杰克有限的独处都用来探究彼此的身体。没人花时间去定义他们在做些什么。

 

杜绝思考，听从本能。感觉好的让人堕落。

 

欢爱变得频繁，渴望却逐渐加深。

 

喜欢么？当然，所有关于杰克的湿黄而下流的幻想一一成真。

 

他的老师比任何一个湿梦中表现得都更多…更美、更丰富、更柔软，也更…淫荡。

 

一副赤裸的身体，一个可爱的迷。两人独处的办公室就像爱丽丝的兔子洞，连接着另一个世界。强尼和杰克也变成了异世界中的新人。

 

在那个小小的世界中，强尼通常是话多的那个。他在杰克体内沉溺的时候，通常难以克制自己的嘴。

 

初时试探性的小心和礼节性的克制像被剥去的层层衣服，在人们暴露和探知的欲望面前显得繁冗多余。

 

大概是他们的第四次或是第五次。那天时间充足，杰克花了很久来把两人的情致推高，他用嘴唇和手指在强尼身上到处煽风点火，把自己放在强尼身上慢慢地研磨，直到两个人彻底被渴望折磨得气喘吁吁，汗湿不已。当强尼终于贯穿杰克的身体时，脑仁已然要被高热的欲望灼坏了。

“杰克…宝贝，你真棒，那么热那么湿…”他一边揉捏着手感绝佳的臀瓣，一边胡言乱语地感叹和赞美着，夸耀着拉丁文老师的美丽和热情。

 

包裹住强尼的甬道回应似地夹紧，一阵战栗感在脑中炸开，他不轻不重地给了杰克的屁股一巴掌，换来身上之人的一声惊喘。“老实些…婊子，你不会想让我这么早结束…”强尼艰难地嘶声。

 

紧接着他僵住了，在意识到自己称呼杰克婊子并且掌掴了自己老师的屁股一瞬间。即使裸呈相见以不可思议的速度拉近了两个人的距离，酣畅的性爱酿造了醉酒一般放纵又诚实的气氛，可这仍然太过了。

他被自己的“冒犯”吓到了。

但杰克用火热的呻吟和绞紧的身体回应了他。omega收紧了搂在他脖子上的手臂，修剪整齐的指甲陷入了他有力的肌肉，体内涌出一股甜蜜的爱液打湿了两人交合的部位。

杰克的眼睛微微睁开，微微皱起眉头催促alpha继续。灰绿色的眼睛瞳仁张大，仿佛碎冰燃烧。一片茫茫然又薰薰然的神色，唯有欲求深不见底。

强尼犹如福至心灵。

“你喜欢…你喜欢对么？……喜欢被我叫做小婊子…”他粗声问道，更用力地挺动腰肢攻击着已然眼色迷蒙，几要高潮的omega。不需要回答，omega的整个身体都在颤抖着应和。

 

“你真淫荡杰克…感觉到了么，你的水真多啊。”把杰克的身体配合着自己的顶动狠狠往下按压着。

“舒服么杰克…被你的学生…干的爽极了对么？”腾出一只手抠弄着杰克因为敏感而红肿发硬的乳头。

“回答我，回答我宝贝…”手指来到杰克搏动的性器上粗暴地摩擦着。

杰克呜咽着胡乱点头，长长的睫毛沾着水汽颤抖，白皙脖颈上的可怜喉结被强尼追逐着啃咬，用粗糙的舌苔爱抚。

“叫我的名字宝贝，叫我…”手掌收紧箍住杰克的性器，拇指堵住顶端的小孔。

“强…尼，强尼！”

当杰克小声哭喊着他的名字时，他让年长的omega在自己手中射得一塌糊涂。


End file.
